The Fallen Samurai
by Ace 9087
Summary: A story about a teenager who is possesed by a demon that forces him to kill others, but whenever he is possesed he blacks out and will have no memory of it, he has dozens of people after him while he's trying to find a way to destroy the demon inside o hi
1. Default Chapter

The Fallen Samurai  
Chapter 1:Midnight Blades  
  
"Kyo...Kyo wake up" ::kyo rolls over on the bed, he has short messy blue hair, he has bright blue eyes, he looks very young, he is 19 years old, right now he's wearing baggy black boxers and a white no sleeve shirt:: "Kyo it's time for your training" ::Kyo looks at his mother, who was standing in his small room. He slowly leans up running his hands threw his messy, slick, hair then threw his arms to his sides and hops out of his bed and yawns while stretching as his mother walks out of the room. Kyo slowly stands up while taking his cloths off and grabs a pair very baggy dark blue pants that are being held up by a black sash with his long Katana sheathed, and strapped onto his Sash. The green velvet wrapping around his grip of his katana looks old and mostly torn with bits of it hanging off of it, his katana has a design of a golden dragon on it, he then goes to the side of his bed grabbing, black leather armor that is short sleeved, he puts it on over his head as the sleeves stop right above his elbows, he puts on some black velvet gloves going up just below his elbows, the gloves are fingerless. He grabs a red headband putting it on right under his bangs around his head tying it. He puts on some socks and some wooden sandals with the string in-between his big toe and one of his little toes. He then walks out of the room into the small dinning room, he walks threw the room and outside into a large field, there where very few other houses, it was still very early the sun was just now setting, he looked at his father who had on some larger black armor, he had short black hair, he has a katana in his right hand, baggy black pants being held up with a black sash, he has a armguard on his left wrist, he has wooden sandals on as well.:: "alright Kyo are you ready for your training" ::Kyo just smirks and nods quickly unsheathing his Katana holding it with both hands bending his knees slightly letting the blade point diagonally, holding onto the sword very lightly as he gazed at his father::  
  
::his father rushes at Kyo, Kyo quickly Jumps to the side rolling on the ground hoping to his feet as his father was still in reach and swung his sword horizontally but Kyo quickly parries his blow and thrusts at his gut, but his father brings his blade down quickly on Kayo's making his go into the dirt as his father swings horizontally again at his face, Kyo quickly ducks pulling his sword up from under his father cutting his leg as his father tried to pull it back. His father smirked at the blow as Kyo quickly got back in position not hesitating a moment swinging his blade down at his fathers ankles but his father hops up kicking Kyo in the face. Kyo turns his face as he takes a few steps back from the blow as his father lands swiftly on his feet, Kyo let go of his sword with one hand as his father thrusted his sword at Kyo, Kyo then quickly stepped side ways so the blade nearly hit him as he hit his father in the back with the hilt of the sword but didn't even phase him as his father elbowed Kyo in the gut as Kyo bent over from the blow, his father then kicked him in the ankle bringing Kyo to his knee's as then brought his katana down quickly at Kyo's Shoulder Kyo looked up bringing his Katana up blocking the blow making a few sparks fly up from the blow as Kyo winced slightly. Kyo put both hands holding his blade horizontally. He pushed up overpowering his father pushing his father back, then gave one good push pushing his father back, unbalancing him and then spun swinging his sword at his fathers side but his father quickly pointed his blade towards the ground blocking the attack as Kyo then quickly spun the opposite direction looking as if he where about to hit, his father let go of the katana with his right hand and another short sword flew down his sleeve, Kyo's eyes widened as his father blocked the attack and then swung his Katana at Kyo's neck, stopping right before he hit him then smirked as Kyo glared at his father::  
  
"that was unfair! You didn't tell me you where going to use two swords!" ::his father just sighed:: "I didn't have to tell you anything you should've been prepared. Always expect what you least expect. :: Kyo sheathed his sword slowly turning his head:: "Kyo you have nothing to be ashamed of anyways.I mean you're the next best samurai in this town" ::kyo closed his eyes halfway looking at his father:: "in this town?! FATHER there are only a hundred people in this town.. GAH! This isn't even a town it's a tiny village!.I need to train harder...I'll be back later.sorry for yelling" ::his father just smiled at him:: "it's alright.go ahead you know where all the training equipment is" ::he nodded and started to walk off towards a huge open field where there was one tree with hundreds of branches with a black tome stone next to it with a red Gem imbedded on it. He Never really read what it said. He walked over to it and knelt down next to it reading it saying, All those who use this forsaken stone will be granted with immortal power and the death to a hated one if the wish is granted truthfully and the stone is used for good and darkness shall never shroud you again if your heart is pure you will not be imbedded with dark spirits instead you will be filled with the light of great heavens:: ".what the hell is that supposed to mean" ::he scratched the back of his head and then leaned against the tree and sighed, he started to think about how his hair is blue when he is pure human and his mother and father are human and don't have blue hair. Then he thought about leaving this town and going someplace knew thinking about how he would get money and then a idea popped into his mind, he looked over to the gem and put his sword into a small crease and started to wedge the gem out of the spot where it was embedded, he slowly brought it out having a lot of trouble and then it glowed as it popped into his hand, he set it down on his knee and sheathed his sword as it glowed again, he picked it up and held it in his hand as it glowed brightly:: "what the hell?!" it then slowly melted and went into his hand as great pain quickly rushed threw his body:: "AHH!" ::he screamed out in pain as it went threw his veins, as the veins, in his eyes turned a darker red making his bright blue eyes slowly turn a blood red as there is a surge of energy blast into his body as there is a deep boom heard in his mind as everything he sees is red as he slowly stands dazed:: "uhh." ::then electricity flows threw his body creating even more pain:: "ARRR! Someone.help me!" ::then his mind went blank and then he blacks out, he wakes up laying on the ground, it is now midnight, he can hear the crackling of fire, his eyes are now bright blue once again, his sword next to him all bloody, his eyes widen as he quickly stands up seeing his whole house engulfed in flames as it reflected in his eyes:: ".nu..NO! MOTHER FATHER!" ::everything now just started rushing threw his mind, wondering if his mother, his father, or his four siblings where still alive he sheathed his sword quickly looking around franticly and then ran over to one of the many by standers who was looking at the fire:: "what happened! Tell me! Please tell me!" ::the man looked at him:: "we don't know!"  
  
::Kayo's eyes got all watery, someone walked up to him, it was an older man:: "Kayo" ::Kayo looked at him. It was his neighbor:: ".what" "Kayo you should go find someplace to stay...everyone inside..is dead" ::Kayo just shook his head and started to walk off towards the huge field and then quickened his pace and started running, lowering his head so his bangs where covering his eyes as the man shouted out to Kayo:: "wait! KYO COME BACK!" ::Kayo then just started running faster:: "what happened! What is going on!" ::he then ran into a huge man cladded in armor and fell over and quickly scampered to his feet:: "are you Kyo.I saw what you did! You monster! You burned that house! I saw you do it!" ::kyo's eyes widened:: "WHAT! How dare you accuse me of such a crime! I would never do such a thing, all I remember is waking up outside my house!" ::the man shook his head unsheathing his bastard sword:: "NO! arr!" ::Kyo quickly unsheathed his katana getting in the same stance, from when he fought his father as another man slowly comes up behind him, cladded in armor with a bastard sword as well:: "great.I DID NOT KILL THEM!" "you did we watched you. No use in denying it now!" ::the one in front of him rushed at Kyo, but Kyo just jumps up quickly doing a front flip over him then spinning and kicking the man in the back with both of his feet pushing him forward at the other man, but the man moves out of the way. Kyo then rushes at the man that he pushed while he was turning around holding his katana tightly with both hands and thrusted it piercing right threw the mans armor and going threw him and out the other end, the other man glared at Kyo:: "you bastard!" ::the blood quickly gushed out, Kyo quickly pulled his blade back out as the man fell off the blade dead as the other man swung his blade at Kyo vertically but Kyo held his blade sideways and blocked the sword, the man was overpowering him as his knees where bending not knowing what do but then slowly moved to his left out of the way of the blade and pulled his sword out from under his as the man's blade went deep into the ground as Kyo swung his blade horizontally at the man's neck as his katana quickly went straight threw the helmet going threw his neck and cutting threw the other end of the helmet as the mans fell right off as the blood sprayed for a moment and then the man fell to the ground lifeless obviously::  
  
::kyo started breathing heavily his eyes wide since they where the first people he has ever killed. He then quickly began running threw the field again away from town as he sheathed his sword::  
  
::a man a ways away from Kyo watching him threw the field gazed at him smirking slightly as he was aiming a crossbow, with a golden badge on his right shoulder, he was the best archer in the town, and has perfect aim, he then fires the arrow at Kyo::  
  
To Be Continued...  
Next chapter: Bloody river  
If anyone has any questions or comments they'd like  
to make e-mail me! 


	2. The Bloody River

The Fallen Samurai  
Chapter 2:Bloody River  
  
::The arrow flew from the crossbow of the archer piercing straight threw Kyo's left leg right below his knee Cap as he fell face first into the ground as the dirt flew up as he screamed out in pain quickly getting up in a sitting position putting his hand on the arrow that is in his leg as he closed his right eye tightly knowing he'd have to pull the arrow out, hearing from his father that most people who are hit with an arrow die, he pulled it out as blood started to pour from the wound, the pain increased greatly as his eyes became teary from the pain as he quickly stood up, limping but trying to ignore the pain as he started running again as the archer starts to load another arrow, Kyo had no time to care where the arrow came from, he just had to get out of there fast, the archer quickly finished loading his crossbow aiming it at Kyo getting ready to fire his second shot, the archer then slowly puts his finger over the trigger and then slowly pulls it as the arrow launches out flying at Kyo's chest, his eyes widen this time seeing the arrow fly at him but the dives to the ground as the arrow scratches his shoulder as he hit's the ground again, seeing where the archer was, as the archer was wasting no time loading up another arrow, Kyo quickly scrambles to his feet putting his left hand over the grip of his Katana as he starts to charge the archer. When Kyo is about halfway the archer has another arrow loaded on the crossbow as he fires another one at Kyo, Kyo then quickly pulls out his katana slicing the arrow in half as it reached him holding onto the katana with both hands as the blade pointed behind him as he was only a few feet from the archer then jumps up into the air, the archer's eyes widen as Kyo brings his sword down at the man as he holds out his Crossbow to block it but his sword goes right threw it going straight threw the man's shoulder cutting his arm off as the blood quickly oozed out of his arm as the man screamed out in Pain. Some of the blood flew up onto Kyo's face as he quickly wiped it away then brought his katana down onto the man's chest killing him instantly as he pulled his sword out of the corpse. Kyo was breathing heavily::  
  
::he sheathed his blood stained sword::.."why is this happening to me" ::he then started walking down threw the fields again. He kept walking till the sun rose for the morning seeing a huge kingdom. There was a massive castle in the center, he smiled brightly and started to run towards it, as he reached it he ran in but then realized he had no money and sighed deeply but walked into the town anyways. He started walking on the stone ground looking around seeing some places getting ready to open their shops and trades. He walks a small Inn and walks in. he sees a man sitting behind the counter:: ".um mister." ::Kyo spoke quietly as the man responded:: "hmm." "..is it alright if I stay the night.but I don't have any money I'll do whatever you want me to do. Please I'm exhausted I've been running all day and night I'll do whatever you want" ::the man blinked a few times then looking at Kyo's katana smirking thinking of something:: "alright boy.I have something you can do for me tomorrow then go ahead and go to room fourteen" ::he hands Kyo a key, Kyo smiles brightly taking the key and runs upstairs. He walked to room fourteen putting the Key in the keyhole and turned it and walked in slowly walking into the small room, with a seeder dresser, a lamp, a soft bed, and a small window with a black curtain, he walks to the curtain putting it over the window then laid down on the soft bed taking his shirt and untying his katana and slowly fell asleep::  
  
::In his dream everything is black and sees someone in the distance, he slowly starts to walk towards the cloaked figure, the figures face was covered by a hood, the cloak was more like a cape that covered his back and his arms, he had a black shirt and baggy black pants being held up by a sash with a black sword tied to his side with a red gem imbedded in it, the figures long black hair was hanging down past his face out of the hood, Kyo continued walking towards the figure. When he reached the figure he could see the lower half of his face, it was obviously a man from the view, the man slowly grinned putting his hand on the grip of his black sword and slowly started to unsheathe as Kyo's eyes widened filled with fear, but he quickly unsheathed his Katana looking at the man as he slowly lowered his hood, he had a golden chain necklace with a locket tied to it, he had blood red eyes, Kyo blinked a few times looking at the man, the man had black gauntlets with red gems imbedded in those, he threw the part of the cloak covering his arms behind him then whipping his sword out in front of himself holding it with both hands. Kyo held out his katana at the man, the man swung his sword horizontally at Kyo, but Kyo quickly blocked but the force of the swing sent Kyo soaring threw the air his eyes filled with fear once again smacking against the ground hard, the man smiled letting go of his sword with one hand aiming his left hand at Kyo shooting a huge fireball at him, the heat coming from the ball was almost to much as Kyo Shielded his face. But then a huge red shield come from nowhere blocking the blast making it shatter, Kyo opened his eyes blinking a few times as the man looked surprised, Kyo quickly stood up and charged at the man but when he swung his sword the man vanished and appeared behind him, the man's speed was amazing, Kyo couldn't follow his swift movement as suddenly the hilt of the sword smacked against Kyo's head knocking him down onto the ground. Then the man kicked him hard in the side sending him soaring once again then landing on his chest coffing hard from the blow, he quickly stood up looking at the man as the man was slowly walking towards him, Kyo charged the man swung his sword as the man blocked it with great ease, the man punched Kyo hard in the gut as Kyo fell to his knees as the man was ready to lay the final blow:: "wait!..tell me..what's your name.. If you kill me I want to know your name first" ::the man just smirked:: "my name is Blaze" ::Kyo's eyes widened knowing who that was since he has heard stories of all the horrible things that man has done all of the people he killed and how he used his power full evil. Then blaze's body morphed into a demon with black scales and blood red eyes with a red gem embedded in his chest, his fingers turn into long spikes, he grows two horns that curve around, his eyes turn pure blood red, Kyo starts breathing harder since he has never seen a demon before:: ".wha.what!.what are you!" ::kyo fell over dropping his sword moving back in immense fear as his heart started beating faster:: "why.I am the demon you created.I am the evil inside of you. You helped create me.I'm a demon your mind has created.and now I'm hear to take over your body and mind!.I will do it and I will have control!" ::Kyo held his right hand putting his left hand on his right wrist:: "stay away!" ::his hand started to glow brightly as the demon looked at it:: "what's this" ::the demon said with a raspy voice, Kyo closed his eyes tightly as the light grew brighter as the demon sighed holding out his right hand as hundreds of little red lasers flew out of his hand going threw Kyo's hand making the light disappear as Kyo screamed out in pain as the tiny lasers continued to go threw him.::  
  
::Kyo then quickly wakes up in his soft bed looking around franticly sweating heavily::.it.it was only a dream ::He sighed deeply and got out of bed grabbing his katana tying it around his sash and putting his leather armor back on. He walked downstairs looking at the clerk:: "so what is it you wanted me to do sir" ::the clerk looked at him:: "first my name is Clark.call me by that. Your job is to go into the forest. You'll meet a man in a black cloak. Give him this ::hands Kyo a small pouch filled with money:: "he'll give you pouch like this one, make sure to bring it back here or I'll have to come after you" ::kyo nodded and took the pouch and walked outside and quickly ran out of the town to the forest:: "shit!..how am I supposed to find some guy in the forest." ::stupidly without going back he just walked into the forest walking around as a black mist appeared behind him he quickly turned around his eyes widened as a man in a black cloak appeared:: "who are you!" ::the figure stood there:: "I am the man your supposed to give that pouch too" ".oh sorry" ::kyo handed him the pouch as the man handed Kyo another small vile with a purple liquid in it:: ".what is this?" ".it contains a liquid that will make you more stronger then you'll ever imagine" ::after saying that the man vanished into a black mist and disappeared. Kyo then thought to himself {..what would a clerk want with this stuff?} ::Kyo then headed back to the Inn::  
  
::Kyo walked in handing the man the vile as he smirked:: "thanks boy.what is your name" ::Kyo sighed:: "it's Kyo" ::the clerk nodded:: "thanks again Kyo.maybe you could stay here and I could give you a job or something" ".I'm not interested.. But what do you want with that liquid." ::the man closed his eyes halfway:: "I need it to protect my Inn.I have bounty hunters after me.I'm afraid that even if I do use it I still won't be strong enough cause I don't have a weapon and I don't know how to fight" ::Kyo then blinked a few times:: "I know how to fight.. If you give that to me I'll protect the Inn" ::Clark blinked a few times:: "I don't know if I can trust you" "you can trust me I have nothing to do, I have no money, and I have nowhere to go if you pay me and give me a room here I'll protect you" ::Clark smiled:: "alright here" ::he tosses Kyo the vile as Kyo pops it open and takes a big drink of it:: "wow.that's weird I don't feel any different" ::Clark nodded:: "your not supposed to" ::Then there is a slight tapping noise at the door, Kyo walked over to the door and opened and then is punched being sent flying back hitting the counter as Clark ducked under the counter, Kyo opened his eyes seeing three large men, two having swords one wielding a huge Axe. Kyo quickly got up unsheathing his sword:: "great you guys must be bounty hunters!" ::the one with the axe nodded:: "yes where is Kyo" ::Kyo blinked a few times:: "I am Kyo" ::the one with the axe smirked:: "good..give up your bounty will be a lot easier to achieve" "what!" ::the man with the axe charged at Kyo::  
  
::Kyo quickly jumped up but only appeared as a blur, the man's eyes widen as Kyo was behind the man, one of the other men backhanded Kyo though making him hit the wall hard, Kyo slowly stood up sliding up as there was a ringing sound in his ear from how hard he hit the wall, he ran at the man with the axe again only appearing as a blur thrusting his sword threw the man's gut, the man's eyes widened spitting up some blood onto Kyo but then swung his axe as it went down threw Kyo's shoulder hitting the bone making him collapse to his knees as the other man with the axe fell over dead. Kyo screamed in pain putting his hand over his shoulder looking at the two other men as blood seeped between his fingers, holding his sword with only his right hand as the two men slowly approached him, then it slowly starts to rain outside::  
  
To Be Continued.  
Next chapter "The Beast" 


	3. The Beast

CHAPTER 3:The Beast  
  
::kyo slowly stands up clutching his shoulder cringing in pain, the blood seeped between his fingers, he staggers to his feet, he glared at the two men as his eyes seemed filled with anger, Kyo then lunges at the man on the right letting go of his wound clutching his katana with both of his hands swinging it at the man, the man quickly blocks the attack but the force from Kyo's attack chipped the man's sword, the man's eyes widen as Kyo swings again but the man blocks it again but this time Kyo's sword cuts right threw it, the other man on the left filled with fear instantly as Kyo's sword cut threw the man's chest as he falls to the ground, the man on the ground looks up at Kyo as Kyo thrusts his sword down on the man's eye, the man on the ground didn't even get a chance to scream, Kyo turned to the other man as the other man quickly runs out the door, then there is a sound, sounding like the cracking of bones and then screams, Kyo blinked a few times::.wha..what was that sound ::He turned his head as Clark pops his head out from under the counter:: "I.I don't' know..but I don't really want to find out" ::Kyo nods closing his left eye tightly from the pain of his wound, the wound in his leg hasn't gone either from when he was shot by the bow. Kyo looks at Clark.:: "is there a hospital or someone who could fix me up? ::Clark nodded:: "yes there is uhh..come this way" ::clark started heading out the back door, Kyo followed him as they walked outside into the pouring rain, Clark turned and walked out to the front of the house as both Kyo and Clark's eyes grow Wide seeing blood and dead bodies all over on the road of the town, Clark starts shaking as he looks to the front of the door where that man ran away seeing his body mangled, his head spun all the way around and his left eye torn out, Clark then turns around and starts to run back to the back door as then a figure quickly jumps down in front of him covered in a brown cloak covering the man's whole body and the upper part of the man's face only making it so you could see his mouth and nose, Clark's eyes widen, the torn cloak flapped in the wind, as the man's hand comes out from under the cloak, he had a black gauntlet on with a black gem embedded on it. A devilish smirk came across the man's face, Clark starts to back up but then the man's cloak flies off as two huge black feathery wings come out, Kyo's eyes grow wide as he backs up but just falls to the ground in pain. The man flew at Clark grabbing him by his throat so tightly that Clark couldn't scream, the man put his hand on top of Clarks head squeezing it tightly as tears came down Clarks face from the enormous amount of pain flowing threw him. The man continued squeezing the man's head as his fingers digged into his head till Clarks skull gave in and the man's hand broke threw his skull squishing his head then letting go as the blood covered his face as Clark's deformed head fell to the ground along with the rest of his body. The man put his hand back to his side, the man had blood red eyes, he still had that evil smirk on his face, his left hand had a black velvet fingerless glove on, the man had black hair with dark red tips, his hair was short and drenched from the rain, he slowly approached Kyo, his big black boots splashed in the rain, his black shirt was soaked as well, it had a picture of a face with thorns in it's skull on the back of the shirt with a red ring around hit, his black pants where being held up by a red sash. He walked towards Kyo as Kyo scampered to his feet unsheathing his katana looking at the man in fear:: "hehehehehe" ::the man laughed evilly:: "you think you can defeat me.your just a pathetic little child" ::kayo had never seen such evil before but when he saw the man lunge at Clark he knew he couldn't outrun him.this is the only way he thought, he charged at the man thrusting his sword at the man as his sword pierced threw the man's gut, but the man didn't budge, Kyo looked up at the man as he smirked looking down at Kyo, the man grabbed the blade of Kyo's sword pulling up snapping the blade in half, Kyo backed up dropping what was left of his sword as the man pulled the back end of his sword out as a black ooze came out of his body:: "Hashanah! You are a foolish child..you think you can slay me!" ::then Kyo felt his body going cold, his eyes became bloodshot and then his pupil slowly disappeared as he smirked at the man his voice sounding as if it where two different people one was kyo's one was the man with a much deeper voice:: "your pathetic! You dare insult me!" ::kyo shouted at the man, the man looked surprisingly at Kyo:: "who are.you are not the boy I was fighting" "I am someone much more stronger then you can ever imagine I am the legendary demon Azrial" ::the man raised a brow:: "well then this makes things a little more interesting" "now tell me who are you..you pathetic half demon" ::he smirked:: "I am Ferverus.also known as Blaze at some times" ::Kyo's body then nodded and then lunged at Ferverus but in the blink of an eye Ferverus was right behind Kyo kicking him In the back of the head sending him face first into the ground but then Kyo quickly jumped up to his feet and then jumped high into the air as Ferverus flew up after him trying to punch Kyo but Kyo caught his fist punching Ferverus hard in the right side of his face then swinging around Ferverus putting his left arm around his neck squeezing tightly then digging his left thumb into Ferverus's eye as Ferverus screamed out in pain as his thumb went threw, as Ferverus screamed out in pain bringing his hand around grabbing Kyo by the back of his neck then throwing him hard at the ground hitting it so hard the stone ground cracked, he then lunged down punching Kyo in the gut, the speed and force was immense as Kyo's eyes widened as blood came out of his mouth, Kyo closed his left as blood was coming out of it quickly, Kyo then quickly stood up looking at Ferverus grabbing his broken sword lunging at Ferverus, Ferverus kneed Kyo in the gut hard then punching him in the back of head as more blood came out of Kyo's mouth as Kyo dropped to his knees:: "Hahahahah!" ::the demon inside of Kyo laughed at Ferverus, Ferverus blinked a few times as then Kyo lunged at Ferverus catching him off guard swinging his sword down his left eye making a deep cut right down it as Ferverus yelled out in pain and fell back as he put his hand over his eye, Kyo then threw his sword at Ferverus as his broken sword went into his gut as he fell to one knee, Ferverus grabbed the sword and yanked it out spitting out blood:: ".how could a demon.using a child's body beat me!" ::the demon in Kyo then laughed triumphantly:: "I'll remember this!" ::ferverus then jumped into the air shooting a massively large fireball at the town hitting a building leveling it into the dirt as the fire from the blast spread lighting the town on fire. Kyo then collapsed as the demon gave Kyo back control of his body, But Kyo instantly blacked out from the pain::  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
(the next day)  
  
::Kyo woke up on a bed, he couldn't lean up cause of all the pain he was in, he noticed he was all bandaged up and sewn. He scanned the room with his eyes, he felt cold even though he had covers on::."wh.where am I" ::Kyo said quietly:: "shh.you need rest" ::he slowly turned his head seeing a young woman looking at him:: "I found you wounded in the city.heh.you where the only one left alive.your lucky your alive..I actually didn't think you'd live.do you remember what happened?" ::all Kyo could remember was Clark taking him outside then everything after that was a blur:: ".no.I don't" "hmm.well you need your rest.your hurt badly..you should go back to sleep" ::Kyo closed his eyes falling back to sleep pretty easily as an old man walked in:: "is the the child you found" ::the woman nodded:: "yes" "how could a child such as he survive such an attack from Ferverus" ::she shrugged:: "I have no clue" ::the old man turned his head looking out the open door at Ferverus.who was sitting down on a chair, with a bandage covering his left eye::  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
Next chapter: Surving 


	4. Surviving

Chapter four: Surviving  
  
::Kyo slowly leans up closing his eyes tightly from the pain coming from his wounds, he looks at the young woman who was gazing at him::.::she slowly spoke with a beautiful voice:: ".no you mustn't get up.. your wounds are still open you need to rest!" ::Kyo shook his head;: "..I need to get out of here" ::his voice sounded shaky and full of fear, she blinked a few times:: "but.. You mustn't leave you will easily bleed to death out there!" ::Kyo closed his eyes lowering his head, he tries to stand but then collapses back on the bed as the girl looks at him:: "you must stop moving around just rest.I'll get you some soup. please.stay here." ::she walked out of the room past the old man, the old man looks at Kyo as Kyo looks at the old man.:: ".what is your name young boy" ::Kyo closed his eyes halfway:: "my name is Kyo.what is yours" "my name is Crashion" ::the old man smirked:: "I am a famous samurai.but sadly I am no longer strong enough to fight.so all I do now is train others" ::Kyo's eyes widened since he has heard many stories about this man how he has single handedly took down many clans by himself, his skill has been unmatched for many years, he would help those in need and slay those who are evil::.Crashion..can.can you train me?" ::Crashion laughed:: "you are to week to train especially in that state..you'd probly die on me in the middle of training" ::kyo slowly rested back on the bed:: "then..I guess I will be staying here" ::Kyo smiles:: "but when I'm done will you train me" ".only if you do me a favor.only if you can prove to me your worthy" ::Ferverus was in the other room listening, there was a bandage going around forehead. There was a large part then went down over his wounded eye that had a blood stain on it, he had black leather armor on, black baggey pants, and his large brown cloak covering most of his body, all that could be seen was a long hilt of a sword coming from the back of his Cloak, his long black hair hung down low out of his hood, his hood was up covering most of his face::  
  
::Kyo then smiles:: ".you.you don't mind if I sleep now do you" ::Crashion smiled:: "no I don't.go ahead..rest get all the rest you can get" ::Kyo slowly nodded then slowly fell asleep from exhaustion, the old man walked out to the next room where Ferverus was:: ".Crashion!" ::he said at him snarling:: "what is it Ferverus.." ::the old man grinned:: "are you afraid he'll become more powerful then you if he recieves my training" ::Ferverus continued to glare at the old man:: "now Ferverus I have another town I need you to annilhate." "fine!.but I don't see why you want me to continue destroying these towns.where is it" "it's Draconis village.land of the dragoon warriors..there might be.a bit of a challenge there" ::Ferverus smirked:: "I doubt there will be much of a challenge there" ::the old man nodded and then Ferverus walked out of the house outside, the old man walked back into Kyo's room and lifted the blanked to look at Kyo's wounds seeing there where barly any as he blinks a few times spotting one of the wounds as he watchs it slowly close up, his eyes widen::.. "what.what is this boy!" ::he slowly stood up and backed away a bit::.. "this child is.a demon.he must be" ::he glared at Kyo for a moment then turned around and walked back into the other room::  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
::Kyo wakes up the next day, he feels no pain as he leans up as the blanket slides off of him, looking at his chest, his shirt was no longer on, he looks around not seeing any wounds not even a bruise as he blinks a few times::."what happened to my wounds?" ::he didn't really care.. He was just happy his wounds where gone, he soon got up out of the bed and walked into the next room seeing nobody, he walked to the front door and opened it seeing he was in a huge open field with a mountain not far to the east and a couple trees around the house, he sees the old man and the young girl next to the old man, they where talking, Kyo walks over to them as the young girls eyes widen:: "Kyo! You should still be in bed your woun-.." ::she stoped in mid sentence seeing that all of Kyo's wounds are gone, he was only in his wooden sandles and his baggey dark blue pants:: "hey Crashion.where is my armor?" ::the old man nodded:: 'I threw it away..it was all torn and burnt.. I have something better for you ::he turned around bending over picking up a shirt turning around tossing it to Kyo, it was a black short sleeve shirt, it was all Velcro and would be very tight on him Kyo put it on as the old man tossed Kyo some Velcro fingerless gloves that would go up to right below his elbow, the fingerless gloves have small steel rings that would go around his fingers, the old man then tosses Kyo a red Bracer, Kyo equips it to his left arm, it was solid steel and very thick and strong, Kyo walks over to man smiling:: "I'm going to train you to become a true samuri.wearing this will help you move quicker..and now..I will give you one of my swords" ::the old man grabbed the sword sheathed at his side, it had a black sheath and the hilt had a torn green like tape all around that made the hilt more comfortable to hold, Kyo takes it unsheathing it seeing a dragon engraved on it curving around the blade, and several japenese symbols on, saying {Hope, power, Energy, and honor} Kyo smiled and then tied to it his sash unsheathing the sword:: "now what do I have to do to prove I am worthy of your training" ::the old man smirked evily:: "you must kill demon" ::Kyo's eye's widened:: "what!?" "you heard me..the demon is in a cave at the base of the Mountain over there now go..you have to slay it before sunset" ::without hesitation Kyo darted off towards the mountain sheathing his katana, running in the speed of a blur, he reached the cave quickly and hesitated on going on then slowly entered the pitch black cave walking in slowly it was extremely hard to see slowly making his way threw, after a while he saw a light near the end, he quickly ran towards it entering a huge room with torchs..but the flames where blue, he blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the light, he then heard loud footsteps slowly approaching him, he looks around franticly then saw a huge muscular demon approaching him, with grey prickly skin, it had long sharp fingernails and piercing bloodshot eyes as saliva ran out of it's mouth looking as if it haden't eaten in days as it started to run at Kyo, his eyes widened and then jumped to the side out of the way of the demon as it slid on the ground turning charging at Kyo again, Kyo quickly unsheathed his sword the monster swung it's left fist at him as Kyo jumped under the massively large arm of the monster thrusting his sword up under the monster as it screamed loud in pain as blood spurred from the monster, Instead of pulling it straight out Kyo smirked ripping out to the right side the monsters arm deep as the arm dangled, the demons bone showed from the massively deep wound. The monster swung it's other arm at Kyo verticly as Kyo quickly turned to his side but not fast enough as the massively large hand hit him sending him smacking into the wall as the wall cracked, Kyo closing his left eye tightly as he slowly stood then charged at the demon, the demon swung it's arm at him again but Kyo ducked his head as the hand went over him as he ran by the monsters side letting his massively sharp Katana cut threw the monsters side letting the blood spill onto the ground, the monster spun around swinging it's arm at him as he jumped over it landing on the monsters arm running up the arm as the demons eyes widened as he thrusted his sword threw the monsters eye and going threw it's head as it let it's arm dangle as Kyo smirked from the blood pouring out onto his sword, he pulled his sword out hopping off of the demon's shoulder as it's body still stood as he looked at the demon, then a huge eye opened up on the monster's chest, Kyo's eyes widened in fear as the eye shot out a huge blue beam as it hit him making him go flying into the wall as it was burning his face but the Velcro shirt he was wearing was somehow protecting his flesh as he screamed from his unprotected face and arms, his sword glowed a bright blue then pushing the blast back Kyo had no clue was was happeneding as he continued to hold his sword out in front of him till the blast disappeared, Kyo then charged at the demon again thrusting his sword threw the eye as the eye closed around the sword, he pulled his sword out thrusting it into the monsters eye again and then sheathed his blood stained sword looking at the demon as it till it collapsed, then there is a cracking sound by Kyo::  
  
::Kyo turns his head looking at the entrance where he came from and then saw a huge boulder come down blocking the passageway as he turns his head seeing another boulder coming down blocking the passageway that let's you go farther, then he looks up hearing a buzzing sound seeing hundreds of demons making their way down towards him his eyes widened, some of the demons where small some where massively large, he then just smirked clutching the sword tightly with both hands as the sword glowed blue for a moment:: "alright.this'll be more interesting!" ::the demons flew at him he hacked threw one of the smaller ones as if it where nothing as it screeched as a puddle of blood flew from it he jumped into the air at one of the larger ones slashing it's arm off then kicking it in the back of the head propelling him higher in the air at some of the other demons as one human sized demon punched Kyo in the face lunging Kyo all the way back to the ground as he hits it hard and then hops back up quickly counting all of the demons in there. He counts up 34 of them as he just gets in his fighting stance waiting for the demons to strike as he just smirks and then charges at them as they charge at him::  
  
::the old man was looking at the Cave smirking, he could sense everything that was happing inside::  
  
::Ferverus slowly approaches the large town, there where men mounted on small dragons flying around the town as Ferverus slowly walked into the town, people where walking around carrying on with their business, he bumped into a knight as the knight grabbed Ferverus by the cuff of his cloak as Ferverus smirked:: "hey! Watch where the hell your going!" ::Ferverus then grabs the hilt of his sword then brings it down cutting the man clean straight threw his side cutting him in half with a devilish smirk on Ferverus as the people around him scream, the cloak waves from his quick smooth movement as the men on the dragons lunge down at Ferverus, the dragon shoots a fireball at Ferverus as he jumps back out of the way as it exploads, one of the people trying to flee trips as Ferverus runs by him letting his blade run along the ground slicing the man's skull into two, Ferverus jumps high into the air at the man on the dragon swinging it once quickly at the dragon then once at the man as both of their heads slowly fell off as he decended back to the ground holding his sword over his head bringing it down quickly cutting a woman into two as the child looks up at him crying as he glars at the child as his blood red eyes glowed blood red as a knight charges at Ferverus before he could swing his sword at the child, the man thrusts his sword at Ferverus's side as his sword snaps in half, Ferverus laughs at him:: "your all fools! You'll all die here!" ::he brings the sword down on the man's shoulder cutting his arm off as he screams in pain as the young child starts to run Ferverus runs at the Kid as knight shoots an arrow at Ferverus as it snaps, he turns his head looking at the knight as he dives into the air lunging at the man,the man screams as he brings the sword up under the mans chin cutting up his face as he turns around with blood on his face with an evil smile, he then begins to laugh evily as he continues his onslaught::  
  
::Kyo is now down to only three demons left, he is panting heavily, there is a deep cut on his left cheek where blood is trickling down, he is only holding his sword with one hand since his left has a deep cut as it is hanging limp at his side, he then rushed at one of the two small demons left as it shoots a spike at him but he sways out of the way bringing his sword down horizontally cutting the small demon in two then swinging his sword vertically at the larger demon cutting down it's head as it shrieked, the little demon shot a spike at Kyo's back as it pierced his back as Kyo fell to one knee and screamed in pain, the demon charged at Kyo as Kyo swung his blade without looking at the demon as the blood splatters onto Kyo's back as he continues to pant, the huge boulder that leads to where he came from slowly moves out of the way ::Kyo slowly stands up and starts to walk out sheathing his blood stoned sword, he walks outside seeing it was now sunset it felt as if he had in been in there for days as the old man smiles at Kyo as Kyo smiles back and then collapses on the ground from exhaustion::  
  
TO be Continued.  
Next chapter: The Massacre 


	5. Massacre

Chapter 5: massacre  
  
::Kyo smiles looking at the old man as he slowly approaches him, the old man grinned devilishly, there was just a strange presence Kyo would feel whenever he was around the old man, he blinked a few times then walked up to the old man, his sword sheathed:: "Well done Kyo" ::the old man said and went back to his evil smirk, Kyo nodded and stopped in front of the man:: "does this mean you'll train me now?" ::Crashion (the old man) nodded:: "yes I will train you now...this may take a long time if you wish to learn everything I know" ::Kyo nodded:: "I will do whatever it takes to become stronger...I really need the strength" ::what Kyo was hoping for was to become stronger then the demon in his mind so he could overpower it...if it where possible, Crashion turned around:: "alright boy...follow me" ::he started to walk off into the huge field that seemed to stretch out for miles, it was starting to get cold as a brush of wind blew against Kyo sending a shiver down his spine. They kept walking for what seemed to be hours till they reached a stream that seemed to be glowing in the center of the plains, there where tiny orbs flying around it as Kyo's eyes widened in amazement and then smiled:: "wow.....it's beautiful" ::the old man nodded:: "look carefully into the orbs" ::Kyo blinked a few times then looked at one of the orbs as it flew up right in front of him, it was a tiny fairy, he smiled looking at the little, female fairy, it was completely nude as he smiled:: "you know...Fairy's can make you stronger when your weak and they can become your worst enemy when your weak as well...they have many powers...they could take over your mind and body or they could give you more power then you could imagine...pick one out and I'm sure he or she will follow you..they love to follow wonderers...well most of them do anyways::  
  
::Kyo nodded then looked at the one right in front of him and smiled:: "will you like to come with me" ::he said to the small fairy as it seemed to smile back but it was hard to tell as it flew over and rested on his shoulder, Kyo looked at the old man and nodded:: "Now what?" "now young boy...your training starts" ::the old man pulled out a long sword, that looked too long to be a katana, with a very long hilt as well, the blade was thick but not that thick cause it still maintained to be a Katana, it had words encrypted into it in elvish. The tip of the blade was extremely sharp, Kyo gazed at the swords beauty then held out his sword as it glowed blue again:: "Now Kyo...STRIKE!" ::Kyo lunged at the man as fast as he could but the old man spun out of the way smacking Kyo in the back of the head with his Hilt as Kyo flew face first into the ground, Kyo jumped back up looking at the old man smiling:: "hmm...your too off balance....your going to need a lot of training young one" ::Crashion smiled::  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
(three months later)  
  
::Kyo wakes up in bed rubbing the back of his head, his body ached in pain from all the training, he had bruises and cuts all over him but he still got up exhausted from his last day of training, he walked outside seeing the old man, Crashion smiled at Kyo:: "you finally finished my first level of training" ::Kyo blinked:: "WHAT! Only the first level!" ::the old man smirked:: "yes only the first..there are five levels...your not yet strong enough to start the next levels" ::Kyo nodded:: "....alright" "BUT! Kyo I have something that might be able to get you stronger...go to the town of Vercentage and Join the army there" ::He smirked evilly again:: "Kyo smiled:: "alright I will then...but...don't they only let knights of royal blood join?" "I will talk to them...I'll be there in a few days...I have things to do here first alright...so go now.." ::the old man tosses Kyo a map as he looks at it, the town actually wasn't very far from where they where, Kyo nodded then ran off in the direction of the town, it took him about an hour an a half to get there, he was sweating from exhaustion but he was much faster without the traveling it might've even tooken him a day, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and then walked towards the town. It was eerily quiet for such a large town, he walked a few feet in looking at the side of a house seeing a huge blood stain, his eyes widened quickly as his body started shaking for a moment he ran in seeing a body of a child, the child's eyes wide with fear, blood running out of his mouth, his left hand had been chopped off and a deep wound in his gut, Kyo blinked:: "..wh....what kind of monster would do this" ::Kyo ran further into the town hearing a man crying and screaming in pain, Kyo started shaking as he walked further into the town seeing a cloaked figure with his hand on a man's neck and the other on his side, the cloaked figures head on the man's neck, there where bodies everywhere, children, men, women, where all hacked to death, there was a long hilt coming out of the cloaked figures cloak, the man was shaking and screaming as blood was running out of his neck, as Kyo could hear the man's skin being ripped off, the cloaked figure was eating him alive, tears where flowing down the man's face as Kyo's eyes became teary seeing the man:: "STOP!" ::Kyo shouted as the figure turned his head, the cloaked figure dropped the man' his neck was torn almost down to the bone, the man was hurt and shocked so badly he couldn't stand, the man lowered his hood, he resembled Ferverus a lot..but it wasn't, he had long black hair, his hair covering the left side of his face, he had blood red eyes, he had small black armor under his cloak, black pants, with small fragments of armor on certain places of his legs, at the ends of his black hair, the blended to white, he smirked evily at Kyo::... "if you wished to save them...you are by far to late" ::Kyo glared at him:: "you evil bastard!" ::Kyo charged at him but before he could even swing his sword at him the man disappeared appearing behind him as Kyo could hear his Cloak flap, Kyo quickly turned around unsheathing his sword now recognizing the man his eyes widening:: "your blaze!!" ::Blaze smirked:: "yes of course...how did you hear about me the many rumors and legends...or was it a nightmare of the berserker....many rumors many stories about my power" ::he smirked devilishly as he appeared in front of Kyo his speed incredibly fast, and impossible to keep track of as he punched Kyo in the face as blood flew out of Kyo's mouth from the blow, he then blacked out and fell over onto the ground, all he could hear was Blaze laughing::  
  
::Kyo woke up a few hours later looking around, everything was black::... "wha....am...I dead" ::he leaned up, he couldn't see anything it was so dark:: "hello!" ::he looks around franticly as his heart begins to race:: "where the hell am I?" ::he continued to look around he felt his body to feel if he was still in contact with the rest of his body, his cloths where still on nothing was broken he even felt his sword still there. He then started to run off into the darkness not seeing anything as his heard thudded faster feeling as if it where about to explode. He kept turning his head side to side looking for any kind of light, then there was a white flash nearly blinding him as he shielding his eyes blinking a few times as his eyes watered from the brightness, when he opened his eyes it was pitch black again. Then there was another white flash and another then he was someplace else. All there was, was ruins. It was raining hard. His eyes widened seeing hundreds of graves and tombstones, the houses where nothing but rubble, he looked around seeing an eerie tree with five bodies hanging from it, the bodies rocking back and forth, his heart started beating faster again as he took a few steps back as a crow flies by in the distance that was probably feeding on one of the corpses. He has never seen such a gruesome sigh before, it was so disturbing to see such a thing, the ground was extremely soft his feet nearly sunk in completely. He turned his head looking at the graves again, Kyo then looks at the Rain again, looking at it carefully, the rain was going up, he started breathing heavily:: "wh...what is going on where am I!?" ::he screamed, he then felt a tiny touch, he quickly looked at his shoulder looking at the small female fairy. He smiled faintly:: "heh...hey...I thought I lost you" ::the small fairy smiled and shook her head, he felt a little less nervous till he looked at the ground seeing it all crack and break he jumped back as hundreds of strange tentacles started waving about wildly swinging around the sharp tentacles quickly as one slashed Kyo's cheek as blood flew into the air from the blow, he jumped back again putting his hand on the sheath of his sword, the small fairy started shaking cuddling against his neck as he turned his head looking at the fairy then back at the tentacles as the ground started shaking violently. Kyo glared at the monster gripping his sword tightly as he quickly unsheathed his sword gripping it tightly with both of his hands. Then an enormous head sprung out right in front of him, his eyes widened, he would only appear as a tiny bug compared to the monstrous beast. It's eyes where enormous and golden, it's face was rotted and old the hundreds of tentacles where on the beasts back still waving franticly, it's slimy black skin filled with the stench of a thousand corpses, it's fingers where long and bony as it opened it's mouth as a long tongue rolled out with an enormous stench rolling out with it.:: "what is that thing!" ::the Fairy cowered into Kyo's shoulder shaking even more::  
  
::the beast roared rolling it's head back as the hundreds of tentacles flew out at Kyo as he jumped back turning around running but as he looked in the distance seeing he was in the middle of nowhere, he turned his head looking at the beast seeing that if he ran the beast would chase after him and something that size would definitely be faster then him, he fell to his knees closing his eyes as the fairy started crying as it spoke to him:: "NO Kyo don't give up now you fought to survive till now don't just give up please I don't want to die and I'm sure neither do you!" ::the fairy's voice was so soft and sweet but extremely nervous, Kyo slowly stood up looking up at the monster holding the sword out with both hands glaring at the beast, he dashed at it as it swung one of it's enormous hands at him as he counter swung his sword chopping one of it's fingers off and straight down it's palm as the monster shrieked out in pain as it pulled it's hand back, Kyo smirked evilly as he ran towards the beasts torso, then more of the tentacles on the monsters back lunged at Kyo thrusting at him ,he would begin to swerve and dive out of the way as the tentacles would shatter the ground he once was to tiny holes till he reached the torso jumping up thrusting the sword into it's gut, while he jumped the blade ripped right threw it's flesh as it screamed in pain once again, he kicked it flying back away from the monster pulling his sword out, when he hit the ground sliding on the wet ground, his body now drenched since the water was coming up from under him. Then the beast roared again as it looked as if hundreds of bodies where in the creatures face trying to break out pressing out from under it's skin looking as if they where trapped under it's skin. Kyo looked horrified taking a step back, the fairy flew off of Kyo's shoulder aiming both of it's hands at the monster, as a golden light hit the beast as it burned it's skin in a small spot , Kyo then dashed towards the monster again it swung it's other arm at him but he jumped this time landing on it's arm running up it's arm quickly till he reached it's shoulder thrusting his sword into it's neck as it screamed aloud in pain as one of the tentacles flew from it's back hitting him in the side going deep in him as blood slowly seeped from his wound. He winced his eyes in pain as he quickly pulled his sword out chopping the tentacle in half and then pulling it out of his side, he jumped off of it's shoulder wincing in pain still as he ran towards the fair as all of it's tentacles at once thrusted at him he dove away as all the tentacles flew down at once like a sky full of arrows, he almost made but one pierced straight threw his right leg as he was slammed into the ground as he shouted in pain, the tentacle went deep into the ground as well, Kyo tried to pull himself up but couldn't. The fairy aimed her hands at the monsters tentacle as it slowly melted in half as the tentacles flew back behind the monster. Kyo started breathing heavily as he turned slightly pulling the tentacle out of his leg as he slowly stood up slightly breathing heavily as more blood ran from his body:: "heh...I thought I was gonna die for sure there....hehhehehe" ::he smiled slightly knowing he was gonna die:: "oh god....hehehe I'm gonna die here...I didn't think my death would be so hellish and so much like a nightmare...." ::then there was a flapping noise far in the distance, Kyo quickly turned his head as water flew from his wet hair seeing a demonic figure flying towards them with a tattered cloak ripped and torn, and it's one red eye glowed brightly even though it was very far away. Then the fairy spoke again:: "oh no more demons...Kyo I don't wanna die please I don't want to die!" ::Kyo looked at the fairy:: "we won't die I won't give up we'll get out of this somehow he looked at the demon then back at the large one that was glowing an eerie color.:: "...but...I'm not sure anymore...I don't know what the hell is going on...first I'm possessed and wake up finding out my family is dead...I find out demons do exist and that I'm possessed by one and there is such things as magic...and since this is such a demented world...we might be able to live...somehow..." ::he turned seeing the demon on the ground behind him now. It's large black feathery wings outstretched and a cloak covering it's face:: "who are you boy!" ::it sounded like two different people one with a deep and older voice and one with a more quiet and deep voice:: "I...I am Kyo" "...Kyo...why are you here!" ::Kyo blinked:: "I...I don't know I just..appeared here" ::the figure lowered his hood, it was the demon from his dream, the black demon with the small purple gem imbedded in it's head and the blood red eyes, he blinked a few times and backed up breathing heavily:: "your Kyo right...well stay here for a moment while I finish up with this pathetic beast" ::Kyo moved out of the way as the the black demon moved towards the large monster, the larger monster thrusted all of it's tentacles at the smaller one all at once, but as soon as they touched his scaly skin they would break right in half as tons of green like ooze flew from the beasts tentacles, the demon then lunged at the monster shoving It's long spike like fingers into it's gut as millions of tiny red lights flew out of it's back as the monster screamed in even more pain as it tried to punch the monster but it only broke it's hand as the snap of it's wrist breaking echoed in the empty prairie, the demon only smiled as he ripped his claws on thrusting them in and out of the demon nonstop slashing it's gut open over and over, then it dug it's claws in deep inside the monster and ripped in two different directions ripping it's stomach open as hundreds of corpses rolled out, some burnt from stomach acid, the bodies looked like mush, the stench was awful as Kyo turned his head throwing up, the demon then jumped far back as the large monster fell ontop of it's old food obviously dead. Kyo wiped his mouth looking at the demon in fear::  
  
"you...what is your name" ::Kyo said his voice filled with fear.:: "I am the demon known as the Berserker...but I have no more reason to be out here so I be leaving now" ::Kyo blinked:: "Wait no! I need to ask you something. Then the demon closed it's eyes and there was a purple mist leaving it's body as it slowly changed shape the wings disappeared and the body turned to a man, it was the other man in his dream.....Blaze, he just stood there his cloak flapping, his long hair blowing back and his eyes closed, with a smirk spread on his face as Kyo blinked in fear.  
  
To Be Continued...  
Next chapter: There's still hope 


	6. There's Still hope

Chapter 6:There's still hope  
  
::Kyo took a few steps back his eyes widening still filled with fear, as he could easily recognize it was Blaze, Kyo's hands started shaking,...it was so much like his dream, blaze turning into that demon, could he turn to it freely? Kyo then gripped his sword tighter glaring at Blaze remember what he did to that one village, Kyo started getting cold from all the rain his cloths and hair where completely drenched. Blaze slowly opened his eyes, his eyes where blood red looking as if there where a fire burning within them. Kyo slid his left foot back a bit getting in his fighting position:: "Blaze! Why did you kill all those people!" ::Blaze just continued to smirk:: "because...I was ordered to by...a friend and if I do what he asks I may be rewarded" "....who is it?" "tch I wouldn't tell you and it's non of your concern! And now I suppose you want revenge for all those people and collect the bounty for my death am I correct." "no I only want revenge." "well then let me make it interesting for you then" ::blaze then spred his legs apart getting in a stance holding his hands out with his elbows curved, his left arm close to his side and his right farther out ahead of him as his cloak drooped out behind him, Kyo blinked seeing he was only going to use fists...but then again he had those huge gauntlets on as well:: "well are you going to strike or should I give you the first blow?" ::Kyo blinked at his remark then dashed at the man hastily lunging at him as quickly as he could, his thrust was aimed at Blaze's head. Blaze just mearly canted his head to the side quickly and then landing a perfect punch flat on his gut and then uppercutting him straight under the jaw with his hand closest to his side as Kyo fell back onto the ground. He cut Kyo's lip as a thin line of blood slowly ran down his lip. Kyo slowly stood up rubbing his jaw line then getting back into stance, Kyo dashed at the man pulling his sword back to his head as Blaze stood his ground and then thrusting his sword quickly at Blaze's chest, but Blaze was ready for it, but as soon as Blaze prepared to sway to his left Kyo changed his thrust to a quick slash cutting Blaze deep into his side as blood ran out of his wound as Kyo Smirked, but all blaze did was smile evily, Kyo's eyes widened as Blaze reached for a long hilt sticking out from under his cloak, something Kyo didn't see before. Blaze pulled up on the long hilt as his cloak flew off revealing a massive sword, with a gorgeous white blade, it's sharpness and thicknees was unimaginable as he dropped the sword down as it smashed into the ground making the ground shake, Kyo quickly bringing his sword down at Blaze's shoulder, but before the blow could land Blaze aimed his right hand at Kyo shooting a huge firey blast hitting Kyo sending him flying back away from him as Kyo landed on the ground, a huge burn mark on his chest as he closed his eyes tightly cringing in pain as there was a large burn mark on his chest as he arked his back. He let out a shout of pain:: "why do you even try your no match for me Kyo...and besides if I wanted to I could still kill you in a single blow. So why don't you stay there and accept your death for your stupid mistake." ::Kyo grinded his teeth as he felt his flesh burning but quickly scampered to his feet breathing heavily as his eyes slowly turned blood red and his pupil slowly vanished as Blaze blinked:: "hmm...what's this?" ::Kyo started clutching his fists tightly, as his fingers cut deeply into his hand as blood trickled between his fists, the cold blood ran down his arms. Blaze looked at him, closing his blood red eyes halfway gripping his massive sword smirking waiting for Kyo to strike. Kyo then let out a loud roar:: "You'll pay for killing those people!" ::Blaze just closed his eyes:: "why do you care so much about the people I killed...you don't know any of them." ::Kyo glared at Blaze:: "Because NOBODY DESERVES TO DIE EXCEPT THOSE WHO BRING DEATH TO INISCENT PEOPLE!" ::Blaze smirked opening his eyes halfway once again:: "But Kyo...hehehe I don't kill the people because I want to...I do it for a reason...just like the reason on how your trying to become stronger...so you can deafete the demon inside of you... the one taking over right now...well I'm...I'm... killing to bring back...my family and I won't let some child like you stop me."  
  
::Kyo stopped and blinked and stood straight up blinking:: "...who...are you working for then?" "Tch I won't tell you...even if I did there wouldn't be much of a diffrence your going to die now." ::Kyo shook his head:: "then if it won't make a diffrence then tell me!" "...I work and kill for an old man named Crashion" ::he smirked:: "I kill whoever he says...three more years of this and then he will revive my family" ::Kyo's eyes widened:: "wha-what did you say..." ::Blaze slowly approached Kyo putting his sword up on his right shoulder holding it only with his right hand:: "I said Crashion...why do you look so surprised...Crashion is a perfect genius he has planned on taking down all four of the major kingdoms and I will do it...Starlight City, Draconige, Furshunge, and Everangelic. And I am so close to doing it...once the three year process is finished I will be able to destroy all four of the major Kingdoms and my family will be back. ::his smirk looked of pure evil, filled with hatred and sorrow, but his eyes...looked so dull and filled with sadness, Kyo didn't know what to do he just stood there shocked at all that he heard:: "but...nu...how...how can this be" ::he realized now...Blaze isn't all that evil but then again he is...and he has been trained by one even more evil. The skills he learned where taught to him by an evil old man. Kyo's body shook for a while Till Blaze was right in front of him:: "NO!" ::Kyo rammed his blade straight threw Blaze's gut, Blaze's eyes widened, Kyo's blade completely turned blue:: "YOU LIER!" ::a light came out of the wound as his blade stayed firm in his gut, Kyo beared his teeth as they turned to demonic fangs, Blaze dropped his sword clutching Kyo's katana tightly trying to pull it out but somehow...Kyo was over powering him.:: "uhh...but...I will not die here!" ::Blaze continued to try and pry the blade from him as Kyo applied more preasure to it bringing blaze down to one knee as Blaze could feel himself burning from the inside, something in the blade was making him weaken. Blood seeped out of his wound as he cringed in pain. He then grabbed his sword with his left hand and swung it as hard as he could as it went straight threw Kyo's side cutting him clean in half as the blood flew from Kyo's body as his body slowly slid in half, blood flowing out of Kyo's mouth, the little fairy on Kyo's shoulder screamed in fear, the organs from Kyo's body spread out on the ground, Blaze slowly stood up looking down at sword that was impaled in him and the Kyo's corpse looking at the little fairy weeping right next to Kyo's body. Blaze quickly pulled the sword out of his gut coffing up small amounts of blood, he looked at his blood stained sword:: "...I'm sorry Kyo but...we are both being foiled by the old man...but my intentions will be good...in the end...I swear it." ::he turned around not looking back at Kyo's corpse taking one more look at this strange demented realm that somehow he came upon. He aimed his right hand out in front of him turning his head slightly feeling sorry for having to take Kyo's life...but he feels sorry for most of the lives he takes. He was holding his massive sword with his left hand the blade pointing behing him, his right hand had a small red orb forming in front of it. It had electricity and strange particles flowing from it as it then quickly grows, it was a large two dimensional ring with black center and the outside edge was blood red, he walked into the black inner part and slowly vanished as black feathers flew out from it. The little fairy still weeping ontop of Kyo tears flowing from her face:: "Please Kyo...don't die...don't die Kyo!" ::the little fairy looked up at the sky seeing hundreds of Crows flying down to the ground, but everything seemed to be going backwards, The fairy wiped her eyes wiping the tears away from her face. Then the blood filled rain stop going as the crows landed on the ground as people started screaming, the fairy started shaking again as people in black armor appeared from under the ground, as if they just appeared from under the ground, they seemed to be moving backwards as they're hands went deep into the ground pulling out bodies of hundreds of people as the people from the town looked terrified as they started looking around quickly in fear. As the black knights turned around and started walking off as the people looked watched them leave. The people didn't look rotted, as if they where dead or anything, they looked perfectly normal, then the ground started shaking rapidly as the ground slowly became normal, grass slowly came back to the ground the houses slowly rebuilt on they're own as the people ran around screaming in fear once again, but moving backwards as the fairy watched in fear still, still ontop of Kyo's body. Then, there where five angels on the outside of the town, they looked so marvelous and beautiful, four where male and one female, their wings spread wide, their eyes closed, as a eerie but beautiful light left they're body, it looked as if they where talking but everything they said couldn't be heard and then the shaking stoped as the Angels disappeared in a whirl of white feathers and then vanished, the people started walking around normally:: "what...what just happened to these people..." ::the fairy was extremely confused trying to comprehend all of this as she turned her head seeing a young boy with long black hair, elven ears, and wearing tattered cloths, weeping, sitting there on his knees, the fairy felt sorry for him as his lips started moving talking to an older woman next to him, as she looked carfully trying hard to read the lips but they where going backwards and couldn't make them out as the child started walking backwards away from the town. The fairy followed the young boy as he walked backwards threw the huge plains. Till they reached a forest the child continued walking now tears flowing down his face once again, as a bloody sword flew into his hand, blood now leaving his knees, then he collapses onto the ground. He slowly stands back up as a small puddle of blood flew into his mouth, he put two small sythes into his legs as he started to walk backwards. The fairy's eyes widened::  
  
::the fairy saw a man cladded in white armor, short white hair, and having a long sword stickign out of his back in his own puddle of blood, a beautiful young woman curled up in a ball huddling over a baby...they where both dead. And a child looking not much younger then the one the fairy was folling. On the ground...dead. Then the fairy saw the young boy fall to the ground still crying putting his hands over his head as he then slowly stood up as a man and three others slowly walked backwards, one of them pulled the sythes out of the young boy's leg smiling looking as if he where laughing then jumping back into a hiding place hard to even be seen. Another one ran back jumping behind the woman with the child picking up a dagger off the ground cutting the woman's throat and stabbing the back in the back of the head and then walking back into the forest lauhing, as the last one just walked up to the man in the armor thrusting his sword into the man's back but pulled it out now, as the all the blood was going back into these peoples bodies, as the man stabbed the other child as well and slowly walked backwards into the forest, they now looked normal...happy...The child, and all his family talking, it was a beautiful day and then a white flash appears as the child she was once following ran out of the house smiling. It was no longer going in reverse. As the beautiful young woman looked at the child:: "Blaze what are you doing?" ::she said while laughing. Then the fairy's eyes widned:: "...Blaze?"  
  
To Be Continued ...  
Next Chapter: Life for a Life... 


End file.
